Finding Roger
by Aria Breuer
Summary: It's the Second Age. When a solo mission goes awry, Parker Dooley is sent by Aslan to the second Seven Realms, where one of Parker's and Frodo Baggins' lookalikes have gone missing. Can Parker find this mysterious hobbit, before he does something reckless? Sequel to 'The Knight of Crystal City', 'The Show of Specters', and 'Treaty of the Unicorns'.
1. A Flighty Escape

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Chronicles of Narnia_, _The Snow Queen_, and "Star Wars". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, Hans Christian Andersen, George Lucas, and Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Inspiration for Fanfic:** "Star Wars" fan film, "Han Solo: A Smuggler's Trade", especially for Chapter 1. More references and inspiration to come. Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Roger and the Shadow People_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)

This time, we have a new OMC Roger, Frodo Baggins' lookalike, as well as a new fanfic trilogy that doesn't have a previous drafted version, except the one I'm working on now. So, lots of excitement heading our way. :)

Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

The last thing Parker Dooley remembered, before the sackcloth was taken off his head, was seeing the Portal Realm in all its bliss and wonder. That was before he stowed away on a grey ship, leaving for the Galaxy Far, Far Away, heading for the planet Makeb, where some bounty hunters hoped to smuggle some silver bars off-world.

.

Parker was a one-hundred-and-thirty-year-old dragonoid with a thin, muscular frame, as well as a humanoid, lizard-like body and a dragon-like head. His scales were smooth and light red. His snout was short with a tipped end pointed up towards the sky. His cat-like eyes were yellow and ancient, as if he already saw so many years of war, bloodshed, and turmoil.

His three-fingered frills, with their black tips at the ends of the frills, rested along the sides of his head, while his long, furry red ears sat between his frills and his pair of short, grey, wavy, and curvy horns, which sat on top his head. His black claws, which resembled fingernails and toenails, were slightly extended, due to him entering a fight scene he shouldn't have gotten into in the first place. As for his black spikes, they ran from his back all the way down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet.

As Maranguan, he had red eyes with pinkish hues in the whites of his eyes, as well as burns, bruises, and long, jagged cuts all over his body, tail, head, and face. When he became good, the burns, bruises, and cuts faded, restoring his skin's natural clean surface. The whites in his eyes returned, as did his yellow irises. Only there was a twist: as he became good again, more himself again, swirling red mist resided in his yellow irises, reminding him of what he had become. When he became fully good and whole again, his yellow eyes returned to normal, but Parker feared Maranguan would return someday soon.

Parker tried so hard to contain Maranguan. It was practically the Sith Emperor Vitiate's fault for turning him evil. At the same time, Parker was led down the dark path for various reasons. He had been changed from his experiences. He became whole again, thanks to Anabeth, his human daughter-in-law, and her human mother Janet, Parker's sister-in-law, for finding the Ice Queen's icicle on their journey throughout the Four Seasons. It all came with a price, however. Just as Parker became whole again, Vitiate's Force Lightning powers killed Eliza Bowler-Dooley, Parker's human wife, and Janet.

Parker would thank Janet and Eliza for their efforts, but the loss devastated him. He knew dragonoids mated for life, but how he survived this long without going mad remained to be seen. Perhaps he would never know.

In his human-hobbit form, Parker resembled his descendant, the gentle-hobbit Frodo Baggins, along with Parker's brother-in-law Tobias—also a gentle-hobbit—and Parker's other descendants Terrence Dooley, Delphi, Dalpha, Andalis, and Andalas. In this human-hobbit form, Parker had bright blue eyes, pale skin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, a cleft in the chin, and soft, thick, curly dark brown hair, resting on his head and the tops of his feet. So far, all of Parker's lookalikes had a part to play in the Time of the First World, the Time Before the First Age, the First Age, and the Second Age. Parker had yet to discover if he still had business in the Second Age, but at least he was going on solo missions by himself now.

As for his clothing, Parker wore a white shirt, a blue vest, blue pants, and black boots. He didn't know why he chose this clothing, but it seemed right. And since he ventured to the Galaxy Far, Far Away, he knew he could wear a cloak. He chose instead to wear his light blue cloak. It seemed the safest choice.

He just… didn't plan on meeting enemies.

.

_Whack!_

Parker was smacked across the face by a purple gloved hand. It took him a few moments before registering what he just saw. He stared at the pale-skinned woman before him with her fair face, while donned in purple bounty hunter armor and a purple hat. It was Zam Wesell, who boarded the ship not long ago. At least, that's what Parker assumed when he met this bounty hunter.

"You're in deep trouble!" Zam said in fury. "Jango Fett will want to see you, and then I'll get paid."

"Jango? Fett?" Parker asked, staring at her in intrigue. He smiled at her, admitting cockily, "You don't need to do that. I'm sure my ride will come at any time." He waggled his eyebrows, hoping to impress her. "Come on. I'm sure we can make an arrangement."

Zam punched him in the face again, leaving Parker bruised.

"Okay. Maybe that wasn't the best strategy," Parker said, recovering.

Zam looked him over, impressed with how quickly the light red dragonoid recovered. Did he have healing powers? And yet, Parker winced. Zam smiled, guessing pain was something not easily recovered, but took time to heal.

"You're weak and naïve. Why did you become the hero everyone sought when you 'tried' to defeat the Emperor? Emperor Vitiate?" Zam asked, curiously. She clamped her hand on Parker's jaw, forcing him to look at her. "I bet you didn't even try to defeat him. Did you?" She released his jaw, snatching Parker's silver-hilted lightsaber away from him, observing the weapon in intrigue. "Interesting. A Jedi's weapon. However did you acquire such a thing?"

"I made it," Parker said, calmly. He looked at her, curious if she would ignite the weapon, observing the silver beam. "It won't work. It only works for me."

"Hmm. You possess an elegant weapon," Zam tossed Parker's lightsaber over to a massive green-skinned Gamorrean guard, who stared at the weapon in interest, while making pig sounds. Zam looked at Parker, who only stared in disappointment as his weapon was taken from him. "Clever, but not clever enough. You're no Jedi. You're not even Sith. Who are you?"

Parker closed his eyes. He couldn't contain Maranguan much longer. He screamed internally, feeling Maranguan come out. Parker's thoughts and his speech were still there. But Maranguan… was working with him?

Parker opened his eyes, the red in his irises returning with a yellow ring around the inner and outer part of the irises. He couldn't hide who he was anymore. He was both Maranguan and Parker Dooley now.

Zam looked at him in curiosity and confusion. Nervousness creeped across her face, as she asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Maranguan," Parker spoke in a deep resounding voice, with a hint of lightness to it. Maranguan wanted to take out the guards, but Parker couldn't stop him. The need to defeat his enemies overwhelmed him, and it felt good. It felt good to play both good and evil. Parker | Maranguan smiled, ready to take on his foes, "and you are about to pay."

He slammed his hands against the two Gamorrean thugs' stomachs, sending the Gamorreans collapsing on the ground in pain. Parker | Maranguan had such power when they worked together. Well, maybe Parker could use this to his advantage. He stretched forth his hand, allowing his lightsaber to come back to him. He ignited the silver beam, blocking Zam's blaster bolts as he charged at her. He turned off his lightsaber, putting it away, as he grabbed Zam's arm, pointing the blaster towards the ceiling. He smiled at her, the red switching to yellow, as soon as he started feeling good again.

He flipped Zam over, landing on top of her, long enough to kiss her. He smiled at her, encouraging her in his deep-light voice, "Now, don't look too glum. Maranguan is returning, and soon Parker Dooley will learn to fear me and to work together with me. Just wait and see." He looked up, the yellow returning fully to his eyes. Parker was back, with Maranguan still lingering inside of him.

Parker looked at Zam, telling her, "I'm sorry. I wish this didn't happen, but I need to go." He darted off in search of an escape pod. He found one, next to the other escape pods, still operational. He snuck inside one, closing the door behind him. Once the coordinates were punched in, Parker flew away, hoping that no more bounty hunters would show up.

He just hoped that Eliza wouldn't be too angry with him when he got back to the Portal Realm. If she was, then he was doomed.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Valkorion's Threat

Sorry for the delay. I think two days into working on this chapter, it was around the time I had computer issues. This lasted for almost a week, which threw me off from writing, as well as backed up my fanfics—all of them, including some new fanfic ideas that I wanted to write about, but have now forgotten them, mostly! Anyway, I managed to solve the issue, finally, and managed to finish writing the rest of this chapter, which turned out brilliantly. :)

That said, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. :) Things are about to get villainous. :D Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Parker managed to pull out of hyperspace in time, only to find himself staring at a frozen planet. He checked the coordinates, making sure the location was correct.

"Hoth… is that where I am?" Parker asked, slamming his fist only the control panel, discovering the coordinates hadn't led him to Hoth, but to Ilum. "What? Oh no!" He looked up, finding he was indeed near the snowy planet Ilum, the place where the Jedi had crystal caves, littered with Jedi crystals.

He huffed, wondering if coming to a frozen planet was a bad idea. He peered up at the escape pod's window. There was the vortex with a rainbow rim. It was the portal leading to the Portal Realm. He was sure of it! So, why was this portal, revealing images of a massive snow-capped mountain and a starry purplish-dark blue night sky, a couple of yards away from his escape pod?

Well, here goes nothing. He grabbed the wheel, banking the escape pod towards the vortex. It was then that another ship crawled towards him, only this time, as he peered out the escape pod's window, he found his worst enemies aboard their ship, through the cockpit window.

"Oh no! Not you!" Parker said, remembering the Kakamora with their red skins and coconut shells. Didn't he lose these guys through a portal? He rolled his eyes, realizing he had to face them at some point. "Great! Now, there's Space Kakamora!" He pressed the button on his commlink, speaking directly to the Kakamora, "Hey, look here, I'm sorry for dousing your sacred fire, but we can be friends, right?" He smiled, hoping that would get their attention.

It didn't. Drums banged, and the Kakamora's ship jerked towards Parker's escape pod. All it took was a tiny nudge from the Kakamora's ship to hurtle Parker's escape pod down to the planet Ilum. Parker held onto the wheel, doing his best to keep the escape pod intact.

It was too late. The escape pod landed in the snow. Flames ensued, and Parker was thrown outside, landing in the snow in a daze.

He blacked out, hardly remembering anything.

.

Water splashed around Parker's head, face, body, and tail, making it difficult for him to move and harder to concentrate. His wounds from the chilly air outside… they were healing. So, he must have been inside a kolto tank, with the kolto water healing his wounds! Kolto water was one of the main healing sources doctors used in the Galaxy Far, Far Away. So, this must have been where he was kept.

He could feel the warm water course through his veins, allowing him to relax and give him some time to think. All at once, he noticed his snout was attached to a snorkel, allowing oxygen to flow through his system. He appreciated this, but became aware of another presence entering his thoughts. A familiar presence that cried out to him in the near distance.

That voice… that mysterious deep voice was so menacing and so mesmerizing all at once! He wanted to believe this voice meant no harm, that it would simply go away. It didn't. Instead, it persisted like a plague.

It was Vitiate. It must have been him, or else Maranguan wouldn't have awakened, testing his will and his thoughts. Parker wanted these dark thoughts to stop, but they wouldn't! Instead, they retaliated, just as Vitiate retaliated against him. All at once, he was roused, with his eyes changing from yellow to red in a flash.

He found it difficult to contain the beast inside him. He struggled to break free from the white harness that kept him inside the kolto tank. He wanted to remove the black snorkel, bringing oxygen to his body, but found he couldn't do that.

He relaxed, as a blue serum flowed through the snorkel, reaching his system in no time. His eyes changed to yellow as sleep overcame him. Only this time, he was dragged further into the darkness, straight to the Dark Side, where he witnessed Maranguan, his perception, with scars, cuts, bruises, and red eyes, as well as Vitiate, in another form.

This Vitiate wore white, gold, and black armor. His hair was short and grey, while his skin was pale and his eyes were grey. This was the not the same Vitiate Parker knew from the Time Before the First Age. No! This Vitiate was a new man in a new body. How did he get here? Why hadn't Parker seen him before? And what was Maranguan doing, standing next to this man, this Sith Emperor? Parker didn't understand; and yet, he found himself laying down on the black metal floor, on his hands and knees, like he was supposed to _bow_ before these two Sith Lords… it certainly seemed that way, from his point of view.

"What?" Parker asked, staring at Maranguan and the new Vitiate with much confusion. He turned to the new Vitiate, asking, "Who are you? You're not the Vitiate I know? I could have defeated you. I _should _have defeated you! Why couldn't I defeat you?!"

The new Vitiate raised his hand, silencing Parker. "There, there! It will be over soon. I am Valkorion and you will kneel."

"Kneel?" Parker asked, astonished. He said in haste, "Never! I will never yield to you!"

"Patience," Valkorion said, "you'll get your answers. By now, you must be wondering why Maranguan chose you and why he hasn't stop until I've returned."

"Returned? What return? What did you do to me?" Parker cried, wincing in pain. He collapsed on the black metal floor, curling up into a ball. He shook, unable to control the nervousness, or the fact that the Dark Side was very strong here. It frightened him! It frightened him immensely! Why couldn't he just end it all right now?

Because he couldn't. Aslan was counting on him. And yet, Parker was trapped in his thoughts, trapped in a world not his own. Was there no other way out of this mess?

He looked at Maranguan, whose red eyes only stared at him with such emptiness and vanity. What did this dragonoid Sith Lord want? What did Valkorion want? Surely, they knew how much pain he was in. He was so scared, frightened of what these two could do! Oh, the walls were closing in!

"Will you kill me?" Parker asked Maranguan and Valkorion, wondering if that was his only path.

Valkorion smiled. "You're weak and pathetic. Maranguan was stronger than you, better than you. I didn't have to do that much to turn you to the Dark Side. You chose this path long ago. You must have known that."

"It was a losing battle. Even I could see that happening," Parker said, bravely.

Valkorion laughed. "You are foolish, pretending this is all a dream and not real." He faced Parker with such ferocity and tension. It was as if Parker could feel his presence. "You will unleash Maranguan again. Next time, I will return with my powers intact! And you will be there to witness my finest hour!"

"You would rather kill me before that time comes," Parker said, fiercely. "I am not bringing you back. You killed my wife and my sister-in-law with your Force Lightning—" he choked on his words, unable to find the will to speak. He looked up in time to see Valkorion's hand stretched out to him. Parker reached for his throat, trying his hardest to breathe, but found he couldn't. He was losing air and fast! "Val-kori-on—please—stop!" he nearly fainted. He wanted to believe this was a dream, but it wasn't! It just wasn't! He needed—air!

He breathed a sigh of relief, the moment Valkorion stopped Force Choking him. He coughed and sputtered, doing his best to calm down. His throat throbbed, hot from the sensation of being choked. He was too weak to move, too heavy to do anything. So, Valkorion wasn't kidding when he said he would return, but not like this. Not when Parker felt like fainting.

"I will return, and you will not stop me," Valkorion said with growing tension. He looked at Maranguan, telling him, "Maranguan, I think this one has caused trouble. Let's not keep him waiting. Come. When we come back, Parker Dooley will not be able to stop us."

Maranguan nodded. "Yes Master." He looked at Parker, as the light red dragonoid collapsed again. Maranguan smiled, telling Parker, "I'll see you soon." He smirked, reminding him, "You enjoy the Second Age. When I return, the Third Age will await us." He walked away, leaving Parker drifting off to sleep.

.

Parker reawakened after his mind battle with Valkorion and Maranguan. He was taken out of the kolto tank and given a fresh set of clean clothes. Somehow, even though his mind had found peace, something didn't make sense.

Not only was he still feeling his Dark Half looming, but even Valkorion was keeping tabs on him. Parker didn't like this. It was as if his Dark Half and Valkorion were working together. Parker couldn't have this. He feared the next time Maranguan took control, he would lose himself again. Maybe forever!

Oh, he hoped that wasn't the case! He hoped he would return to normal soon.

What was he to do, if he lost control? Somehow, Parker couldn't put his finger on it, but the whole matter looked suspicious.

As he sat on his bed in the med bay, doing his best to keep his thoughts in check, Parker looked up the moment the doors opened automatically at the end of the hall. He looked on in amazement as a little green alien, with a pair of long green ears and donned in Jedi robes, approached him. This little green alien carried a walking stick, helping him walk better than without it. Parker didn't understand what this Jedi wanted, but he knew somehow that he couldn't keep this information quiet.

He needed to tell Aslan about these new developments and if there was a way to cure him of the Dark Side.

He looked at the little green alien as he approached, wondering what his business what and what he wanted. All he knew was that he shouldn't toy with this green alien. Whatever he wanted Parker knew he would have to say in return.

"Lost you are, find your way you will," the green alien said, courteously.

"Who are you?" Parker asked, cautiously.

"Yoda. Master Yoda, I am," Yoda spoke in introduction. "Lost, are you? Felt you through the Force, I have. Valkorion's return, a grave threat it is."

"How did you—right. You could feel it through the Force," Parker said, mystified. He knew he had powers, but then he wasn't in his own galaxy. The Force was strong here. Or was it radiating off of him? Well, he was beginning to understand the Force at least… or so he hoped. He smiled, grateful of this and of his new little friend. He looked at Yoda, saying, "I'm glad you came. I don't know what I'd do without the Jedi around to protect me."

"The timeline's broken? Much damage it's caused, your presence has," Yoda stated, plainly.

"I—I broke the timeline?" Parker asked, shocked and amazed. How did he do that? "No. I don't think it was me that did that."

"Suspicious of you, the Jedi are. For now," Yoda said. "Not in this timeline, you should be."

"I'm not the one who broke it! It couldn't have been me!" Parker said, alarmed.

"Until we find out what caused this, stay here you must," Yoda said, point blank.

"I'm not the only one who broke the timelines, am I?" Parker asked, surprising Yoda. Parker stared at the green alien with caution, realizing he knew something about this issue. "You know who broke it." He said, concerned, "Then why am I here? It can't be because of the timelines."

Yoda shook his head. "No. Not the only reason, it is. Your connection to Valkorion, a grave threat that is. Stay here until the Jedi know what to do with you, be that your choice. Leave this Galaxy, great changes coming our way. Whatever the reason, free to leave are you." He chuckled, making his way towards the automatic doors.

"But—oh well. Good luck, Yoda," Parker sighed, confused. What an odd creature! Yoda could learn a thing or two about consistency, but then were all the Jedi like this? He didn't know, and yet he didn't want to. There was just something off about this era. Either way, he needed to get back to the Portal Realm, _now!_ While he still had time.

He looked up as the golden-brown Great Lion from Narnia, Aslan, entered the hall. Parker gulped, unsure about this. Was there something Aslan wanted? What did he do wrong now?

"You let Maranguan in?" Aslan asked, knowingly.

Parker gulped, saying, "I did what I had to do. I thought—I thought Maranguan was my ally. He was to you! Wasn't he?"

Aslan shook his head. "Maranguan is a different matter entirely. Now that he is working with Valkorion, it is only a matter of time before he takes over. And that is why you must come with me, after you've eaten some food and rested."

"Don't I ever get a break? I feel like I barely have one of those. It's one adventure after the other. I'm going to break down, Aslan," Parker stated, wearily. "I've already showed weakness towards Maranguan and Valkorion. How much more do I have to witness and suffer? Isn't it enough that I'm doing all of this in the first place?" He shrugged, pausing, "Don't I have a say in this matter?"

Aslan sighed. He didn't want to do this, but knew this issue wouldn't get any peace until he did something. "Parker, you will be allowed two more jumps. Once during the Shapeshifter's Migration to the Third Age and the second within the same Age. I don't know if you'll be able to go through another jump. That is up to the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea."

"So, I really don't have a say on this issue. Is that it?" Parker asked, cautiously.

Aslan faced him again, calming the light red dragonoid down. "Parker, we've discussed this. Only this time, you will get some rest. But you must do this one task to secure your bloodline." He stated, "Since this solo mission didn't go as planned, I am sending you to the second Seven Realms. Your lookalike and Frodo's lookalike, another descendant, has gone missing. He is a prince in your realm, going by the name of Roger. That is his true name and it is what you will know him by."

"Roger. Sounds pirate-y," Parker said, confused. He looked at Aslan, saying, "Why are you telling me this? I should be back in the Portal Realm, back to my darling wife, Eliza. Isn't that enough? Why do I have to do this?"

"Parker," Aslan said, stopping Parker from protesting, "this mission is important. In spite of you being sidetracked, you need to do this mission and complete it. I'm counting on you to do so. We need to ensure future events don't go awry. Can you do this? It won't be easy."

"I failed once and this is how you reward me?" Parker sighed, wondering why he was here.

Aslan sighed, "Parker, this is why you need to learn from your mistakes. You've completed nearly all the solo missions I sent out for you to do." He paused, adding, "This previous mission will be complete with or without you, but I need you to do this new mission. I want you to succeed. Your bloodline needs you, as I need you."

"Yes Aslan," Parker said, looking at the Great Lion as he departed through a portal. He sighed, wondering what to do next.

.

Parker awoke hours later. He must have fallen asleep more than once because his back felt refreshed. When he got out of bed, he ate a good, hearty meal. In no time, Parker changed into a red jacket, a white shirt, red pants, and black boots. It was the easiest way he could be spotted, but he loved the deep red colors.

When he was ready to go, he stood up, surprised at how light on his feet he was. He clung to the bedframe for support, spotting a blue-rimmed portal open up in the centermost part of the hall. Trying to walk again, Parker approached the portal, stunned to see green and yellow grass sitting on a plain countryside, making up the Land of Talking Animals' landscape.

He sighed, determined to see this mission through. "Well, here goes nothing." He stopped in front of the portal, walking through it to find himself back in the land where Andalis ruled. He sighed, wondering if Andalis was still ruling the Land of Talking Animals.

If he was, then there was much to discuss.

*.*.*

**References:**

The Kakamora come from mythology, as well as from the Disney's animated film, "Moana".


	3. Andalis and Melissa

This chapter is inspired by the film, "George and the Dragon". Enjoy! :)

*.*.*

Parker wandered across the plains, spotting tall yellow grass amidst lush green grass. Just observing the countryside made him wish he was home again. How could he ever go back to the Land of Dragons? His new home was here, in the Land of Talking Animals. So, why wasn't he allowed to stay?

He found a swift flowing river, flowing underneath a stone bridge. A stone fountain stood next to the bridge, brimming with freshwater. He drank some of the water, replenishing himself and allowing himself time to cool down. He splashed water on his light red, scaly skin, easing his mind a little.

He looked around, wondering what could be more splendid than this. "Right. Onwards." He wandered across the stone bridge, hoping nothing bad would happen to him, or to this Roger. Was this Roger the son of Andalis and Melissa Fickle? Were Andalis and Melissa alive? He wondered that as soon as he crossed the bridge. Nothing could dampen his yearning more than seeing his friends and family dead.

But how would they react to a hundred-and-thirty—a hundred-and-forty-year-old dragonoid? Was he one-hundred-and-forty years old?

He turned his palm upwards, revealing a blue light that revealed his age. No way! He was one-hundred-and-forty!

The portals! They must have made him jump ahead ten years! That explained a lot!

He sighed, "Well, here goes nothing." He walked across the stone bridge, determined to see if his friends were truly alive or if they were dead.

.

Parker followed a wide dirt road for a few miles. He grabbed his waterskin, which he carried with him, since leaving the Galaxy Far, Far Away. He drank down some of the water, feeling refreshed and relaxed.

He looked up, peering at a castle in the near distance, as well as a village nearby where a stone university stood. There were a few more school buildings where peoples, animals, and creatures carried books and scrolls, as well as their writing supplies inside leather satchels. The stone castle looked familiar, only bigger and more upgraded. Even the wall looked more massive and wider.

Yup, there was definitely something familiar about this place.

He made his way through the village, spotting the various peoples, creatures, and animals. They stared at him, like he came from a dream. Who were these peoples, animals, and creatures? Did they know him? He smiled and waved, noticing children playing nearby, carrying wooden sticks to use as swords.

He chuckled, watching the children wander off, chasing each other as if they were enemies. Ah, he missed the good old days when he built model ships, but then he realized those days were past. He was the only dragonoid he knew back then, when he was seventeen. His foster parents didn't even call him a dragonoid then! He sighed, realizing there was nothing he could do. He didn't know if he would ever see his foster parents again, let alone know if his bloodline was safe from harm. All he knew was that he needed to press on, to find a way inside that castle and speak with Andalis and Melissa, if they were still here.

His journey took him inside a tavern, where he purchased a mug of beer and drank half of it down. The beer tasted warm and bubbly, but divine. He hadn't known beer tasted this good, but it was worth it.

"Ah! Andalis recommends that brew!" the innkeeper said with a warm-hearted smile, pointing to the light red dragonoid with a smile. "Hey, Parker Dooley's back and is now wanting to get inside Aster Castle, right?"

Parker stopped drinking, informing the innkeeper, "I am." He smacked his lips, asking the innkeeper, "Are Andalis and Melissa here? Are they still alive?"

"Alive and well!" The innkeeper declared with a heavy heart. "They'll be turning forty. Ah! Two months apart, but let me tell you, it's been a good two months. Unfortunately, Prince Roger has gone missing. No one's seen him and no one wants to know what he's doing."

"Then I assume you mean Roger is still around," Parker insisted. "Where is he? Do you know?"

"Well, only the king and queen know. So far, they haven't spoken of their son since his departure. I suspect it has something to do with Roger's rebellious nature," the innkeeper smiled proudly, "ah! Boy's got spunk! It's something that Alindor prizes and Lockslear did, too. Lockslear's still around, as far as I know, ruling alongside Ambassador Syrena up in the Land of Unicorns. They make a fine couple, I must say."

"So, they're doing all right then? Well, that's good," Parker said, drinking the rest of his beer down, before setting the empty mug down on the bar table. "I'm looking for Andalis and Melissa, to see if I can help them sort out this mess. Hopefully, they'll listen."

"If Prince Roger's anything like Lockslear, don't expect any favors. He won't be easy to please," the innkeeper warned.

Parker smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you for the beer."

"You're welcome. Do come again!" the innkeeper called, just as Parker's path was blocked by three thugs. Parker stared at the thugs, wondering if this would come to a bar fight.

"Excuse me," Parker told the thugs, "I believe you're in my way."

"Dragonoids don't belong here," the leader of the thugs, a tall man with a rugged expression on his face, warned Parker. He spat at the light red dragonoid, warning him again, "Move along or we'll make you move!"

Parker wiped the spit off his cheek, chuckling softly, "Oh, you did _not_ want to do _that!_" He brandished his silver-beamed lightsaber faster than the three thugs could grab their blasters. He stared at the three thugs intensely, warning then, "I suggest you move, now, before things get ugly." The thugs hesitated, not knowing what to do. Parker tried again, his face hardened, "Don't make me use this."

"Now, now, there's no need for it," a familiar masculine voice drew Parker away from his moment with the thugs. He looked on, as the three thugs turned and backed away, as a familiar hobbit interrupted the scene. Parker stared at this hobbit in amazement, recognizing him at once, along with his red regal garb.

It was Andalis, a bit older and with some grey hairs spread out over his soft, thick, curly, dark brown hair. Andalis smiled, telling Parker, "Parker Dooley, it's been too long."

"Andalis, you looking well," Parker said with a light-hearted smile.

Andalis turned to the thugs, telling them, "Now, remember your place. This dragonoid has saved more lives than he can count! Yes, I remember the stories of Maranguan, but let me assure you, we can put aside our differences and welcome this dragonoid into our village and to this very kingdom." He turned to Parker, smiling warmly at him, "As I'm sure you've noticed, we are a civilized society. It's a shame what thugs are still willing to do to this village and this kingdom."

"Yes, your majesty," the three thugs said in unison, bowing before their king. The three thugs walked away, staring at Parker with disdain and fury, even as Parker pointed his lightsaber in their direction. Parker grinned, hardly noticing the King of the Land of Talking Animals, even as he put his lightsaber away.

Andalis smiled, wrapping an arm around the light red dragonoid's shoulders. As they walked out of the tavern, Andalis asked, "Now, tell me what I have missed these past twenty years."

"Well, not too long ago, it was ten years for me," Parker pointed out. "The portals… they aged me. I'm one-hundred-and-forty."

"I see. Well, you look good," Andalis pointed out, smiling at him. He patted Parker's shoulder, saying, "Come. We have much to discuss. I'm sure Melissa will want to see you."

"I'm sure she'll be expecting me," Parker said, bluntly, following Andalis out of the tavern and back to the street, where he first entered the village.

.

Aster Castle had a marketplace, a wide stone wall circled around the castle and the marketplace, as well as the castle, which was made from grey stone. The moment Parker entered the castle's marketplace, he couldn't help but notice all the roofs on the buildings were either red, brown, or black. The whole place seemed very medieval. The only difference was that the portals were used for entertainment, or to bring anything into the marketplace, where the artists were busy crafting their works of art.

It truly felt like the Renaissance Period had come to the Land of Talking Animals. At least, that's how it looked to Parker.

He turned to the castle, finding it had gold crowns sewn into the blue banners, which hung on the castle walls and windows. Torches were lit, letting Parker know that afternoon was waning. He sighed, wondering how long his journey to reach the Kingdom of Aster took him. Did it take him all morning and into the afternoon? He wondered that, even as Andalis led him inside the castle.

.

The throne room was newly rebuilt, with its own stairwell leading up to a balcony. A wooden rail was attached to the balcony, making Parker wonder if someone sang sonnets to their beloved from that balcony. Parker nearly wondered this, even as he looked at a canal flowing nearby the throne room. Did he miss something?

He looked up, seeing a long blue rug leading to a stone platform where two wooden thrones sat. He wondered if he would ever rule a land again.

He turned to a wooden table, stunned to see a fair human lass in her late thirties with long, flowing brunette hair, pale skin, and green eyes, dressed in a light blue and silver dress, interact with a hobbit who resembled himself, Andalis, and Frodo Baggins. This hobbit man was Andalas and he had strands of silver hair flowing over his soft, thick, curly dark brown hair. He spoke with another fair human lass, who went by the name of Rosetta. She was Andalas' wife. She looked close to Andalas and the first human lass, Melissa Fickle's, age. Rosetta had flaming red hair with strands of grey in her hair, pale skin, and was donned in a silver flowing dress. They were interrupted, the moment Frodo Baggins entered the throne room, carrying a bunch of scrolls in his arm, which he set on the table for all to see.

"HA! Thank you, Frodo!" Melissa said with pride, grasping Frodo's arms in haste.

"Yes, you're welcome," Frodo said, embarrassed.

"Melissa," Andalis spoke in turn, getting his wife's attention, as well as his cousin's and his cousin's wife. Frodo looked up, too, confused about what was going on. Andalis brought Parker over, showing him to the others, "you know Parker Dooley?"

"Parker," Melissa said, stunned to see the light red dragonoid again. She released Frodo, moving away from the table, embracing Parker a moment later. Andalis released Parker before this transaction happened. She smiled, moving away from Parker with concern, "it's been so long."

"Twenty years," Parker said, curtly. "I see you're adjusting. Life as a Queen is keeping you busy."

"Does it ever?" Melissa said, making her way back to the table. "Oh, we need Roger. Where is he?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Frodo said, opening a scroll. "What are his usual spots? Where would he go?"

"I don't know," Melissa said, curtly. "Roger hasn't been back since dawn. I don't know where he's off to this time."

"Can I give you a hint?" Andalis stated, getting Melissa's attention. "Try the village, next to the castle." He looked at Parker, before telling the group, "There's a fountain in the marketplace. Roger goes there every morning and every night. He spends his days making wishes, eating his fill of food and drinks. The usual."

Melissa smirked. "Well, he's not Lockslear. Lockslear abandoned his post. Our son wouldn't do that."

"He almost did," Andalis stated. "He told me, after our last argument, that he was running away. He needed to do some thinking. So, I let him go."

"What? Why—Why would you do that? We need him. We have alliances to make, places to go, things to do," Melissa said, hastily.

"Ah! Royalty's getting to him," Andalis said, bluntly.

"This isn't the first time he's run off," Parker said, curtly. He looked at the others, asking them, "Is it?"

Andalis shook his head. "No. But I doubt it will be the last. At least, until he finds whatever he's looking for, in the world."

"Should we just let him go?" Frodo hesitated, not knowing what to do. "I would have done the same thing, if I was him."

Parker looked at Frodo, realizing there was more to this hobbit than meets the eye. Maybe, with time, he would get to know Frodo better. For now, he was just lucky to have Frodo by his side, during this disastrous time.

Parker looked at Andalas, asking, "How's your back? You doing well in the Land of Merfolk and Sirens?"

Andalas chuckled. "Haven't I?" He huffed, doing his best to stay calm, but knowing he would need a chair. He found one, taking a seat in minutes. Rosetta rubbed his back, giving him the strength he needed to move on.

Andalas grabbed his vial, filled with light green liquid. He drank some of the liquid down. Satisfied, he looked at Parker, speaking to him again. "Oh, there's this pain in my back. It comes back regularly. The unicorns give me vials of this liquid," he showed the vial to Parker, "healing potion. It's done great effects on my back… while it lasts." He smiled, watching Parker gave him back the vial. "Thank you."

He sighed, heavily, "Yeah, those unicorns do wonders to a person's back." He chuckled. "I thought, if I was a merman, it would change things and my back would be healed." He shook his head. "Now that I'm getting older, the merfolk forgot the detail about pain being there, even after the wounds have healed." He looked at Parker, asking, "Do you experience this, too, with your old wounds?"

"Not as much as I used to," Parker said, taking a seat next to Andalas. He admitted, feeling a little pain shoot up his arms. He recovered, admitting freely, "It hurts from time to time, but not badly. I've kept it to myself. I didn't want anyone to feel my pain, not after what I've been through."

He added, remarking, "I've seen death, love, loss. Generations come and go. Happiness, hope, remorse, pain, suffering." He looked at Andalas, saying," You could say I've grown old." He chuckled, "Maybe they're right. I'm not the same dragonoid I once was. I doubt I won't stop changing."

Andalas nodded, grateful to have this light red dragonoid around. "You're always welcomed in the Sea. You are a water dragonoid. The frills on your head tell me so."

Parker smiled. "Thank you. Sometimes I wonder that." He looked at Andalas and Rosetta, admitting, "Ah. If there's one thing I have yet to try, it's swimming."

"Well, it's never too late to learn," Rosetta stated with a warm-hearted smile.

"Thank you." Parker told Andalas and Rosetta, "You're both kind to me." He shook his head, lowering it in shame, "I don't deserve it, this much hope, this much kindness," he looked at them, saying, "not after all I've seen."

"Parker, we're willing to forgive you. Don't let your past continue to haunt you. It's over. It's in the past," Andalas said, concerned about him.

"Sometimes I wonder that, if the past is truly gone," Parker said, still haunted by Maranguan.

"What do you mean?" Andalas asked, concerned.

Parker sighed, lowering his head, while doing his best not to let the tears fall. He looked at Andalas and Rosetta, stating worriedly, "I let Maranguan in, and now he's working with Vitiate, or Valkorion, or whatever his name is. They're coming back. I fear for the worse, for the Third Age. They're silent, Maranguan and Vitiate. I don't think we need to worry about them now." He sighed, choking on his words.

Parker could feel Andalas' concerned eyes bore into him. The way Andalas looked at him shocked him. He didn't expect this much care. Maybe his descendants would help him sort this mess out, before something bad happened to them all.

"Please, don't look at me like that. I'm having a hard time as it is," Parker said, looking as lost as ever.

Andalas sighed, in all seriousness, "All right. We'll help you fight Maranguan. Parker, you're not alone. You have family who can assist you. And soon, this family will grow. All we need is for Roger to marry Syrena and Lockslear's daughter, Felicity. It's the right thing to do. It's why he ran in the first place."

"Why would you do that, even after what Jine's done to me?" Parker asked, cautiously.

He remembered Jine beating him up, scratching him, all because he was a threat to her. Jine sought forgiveness and he did forgive her, but he still couldn't forget what she did, nor that Lockslear was her direct descendant, as was Lockslear's daughter. So, why was this happening now? What did Parker do to deserve this?

"It was the only way to unite our families. I'm sorry. Some things had to change," Andalas stated, calmly. He added, hoping to calm the light red dragonoid down, "I know you don't like Jine. You can't bear to look at her family, after what Jine did to you. We need their help. Lockslear was supposed to take the throne first, but Andalis took it anyway. So, this is an issue Aslan wanted to resolve." He added, "This mess started with Lockslear. It's going to end with his daughter marrying Andalis and Melissa's son. You understand, don't you?"

"How is this fair? I don't understand," Parker said, concerned.

"Nor do I, but it must be done," Andalas said, seriously.

Parker stared at the floor, unsure about this. So that was why Roger left. He wanted to prevent this marriage from spreading! Parker understood, but was running away the answer? What did Roger have to lose? Somehow, Parker could agree with him. The last thing he wanted was Jine's bloodline to mix with his own. Did they have a choice in the matter? Or was this all preordained, long before their time?

He looked at the others, as they debated around the table. Even Andalas and Rosetta joined Frodo at the table. Parker couldn't take this. He stood up and left the throne room, pondering over what to do next.

What if there was a child that acted like Jine? What if she was worse than Jine? That would stain his family. Parker couldn't see to that. Surely, there must be another way. Roger didn't have to marry Syrena and Lockslear's daughter. So, why should he?

Parker looked back the moment Frodo joined him out in the hallway. There was no choice. Someone would have to retrieve Roger and bring him back. But how?

"I don't like it either, but Roger's not far," Frodo said, plainly. "You know where he is. Fetch him back. We need him. _I_ need him. You understand, right?"

"Frodo," Parker said, just before the gentle-hobbit could walk away, "thank you for being so kind to me. Is this right? I mean, we're talking about Jine's family. Uniting our families like this…" he shook his head, "…it doesn't feel right."

"You knew this was bound to happen. Her family has unicorn blood. We could use that to our advantage," Frodo stated with ease. "It could help us out. It could help _me_ out. It may keep me pure. Is that right? Isn't that what I'm supposed to be? I'm part dragonoid, part merman, part hobbit, and part human, as well as part shapeshifter." He asked, curiously, "Is that right? Is that what I am?"

"Yeah. For the most part, I say you got it right," Parker stated with reason.

"It's just one more bloodline," Frodo said, plainly.

"You also have part Talking Animal in you," Parker said, remembering Janus and Jock. "You can shapeshift into an animal, if you like. I don't mind."

"But you _do_. You _hate_ the fact that Jine's family will be united with ours," Frodo said, seeing the horrid look on Parker's face. He admitted, calmly, "Parker, I don't like it either, but this must be done. I know we'll regret this, but this has to be done. It's what Aslan wants. It's why you're here." He shook his head. "Roger's not as lost as you think. We'll find him. We'll find Roger, but after," he shrugged, sighing in remorse, "who knows what'll happen to us. This is right. We must do this, or we'll lose everything. You understand, don't you Parker?"

"I don't know. When is anything truly right or wrong?" Parker asked, curtly.

"I don't know. I didn't grow up with those living in the light and the darkness for no reason," Frodo said, bluntly. He clasped Parker's arm, telling him, "Find Roger. Bring him back. I want to speak to him, before more preparations are made. We're uniting our families, Parker."

Parker nodded. "Right. Thank you, Frodo." He embraced the lad, before departing down the hallway. He looked back, managing to hear the gentle-hobbit say, right before Frodo re-entered the throne room:

"Good luck. We'll need it."


	4. Finding Roger

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

Parker opened the castle doors, making his way back to the castle's marketplace. He looked up at the sky, noticing the sun was nearly set. Fortunately, the castle's gate was wide open. He wondered what time the gate would close. Would it stay open for him when he found Roger, if Roger wanted to return? What would happen if Roger didn't want to come back here, to the castle? What if he wanted to explore the rest of the second Seven Realms? What would Parker do then?

All these questions didn't have answers. Parker hoped that Roger was reasonable enough to talk. If he wasn't, then they were doomed.

Parker looked up in time to notice he was walking straight into the same village where Andalis found him. Yes, this was right! It must have been, or else Parker wouldn't have spotted a hobbit man in the middle of the village's marketplace. He sat on a stone fountain's basin, observing the cool, crystal-clear water. This hobbit resembled Parker, Frodo Baggins, and Parker's descendants, as well as Parker's brother-in-law, the hobbit Tobias.

This gentle-hobbit wore a royal blue jacket, a silvery-blue waistcoat, a light blue dress shirt, and dark blue breeches. His hair was soft, curly, and dark brown. His hair flowed across his shoulders as well as on the top of his feet. He had pale skin, fair elvish features, short pointy ears, and bright blue eyes.

The moment they saw each other, the gentle-hobbit jumped, brandishing his leaf blade sword.

"Whoa! I won't hurt you!" Parker told the gentle-hobbit, trying to calm him. "I'm a friend. My name is Parker Dooley! You must be Roger."

The gentle-hobbit sheathed his sword, sitting back down on the stone fountain's basin. "That's right. That's me. What do you want?"

"I came to bring you home," Parker stated, hoping this gentle-hobbit would listen to him.

Roger chuckled, beside himself with concern. "You don't want to help me." He sighed, admitting freely, "I don't _need_ anyone's help. I'm a loner. I'm not one for arranged marriages, even if Felicity is pretty." He sighed, sheepishly, "Ah. She wouldn't take someone like me. I'm a prince. She's the Ambassador's daughter. What can I do?"

Parker sighed, realizing this was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Aslan didn't tell him about this, but then neither did the rest of his family. Parker had a decision to make: to tell Roger to go back to his family, to marry the young lass Felicity, or to run away and not trouble himself with Jine and her family? It was a hard decision to make, one that Parker didn't approve of.

He sighed. In spite of everything, he would do the right thing, even though he would regret it in the end.

He looked up, telling Roger, "You need to go back. Aslan won't have it any other way. You must marry Felicity and let our bloodline continue. It's the right thing. I don't like it, but I'm not about to stop something that's already in motion." He paused. Roger looked away. Somehow, Parker wasn't getting through to him. Maybe he should try a different tactic. "Why don't you want to go back?"

"Go back?" Roger chuckled, guiltily. "Go back where? Back to a life I can't call my own?" He looked at Parker, shaking his head profusely. "No. I don't have a life back there! I don't get to make my own decisions! Everything's done for me. I hate that!

"And now, you tell me I have to marry someone I don't know?" He smirked, hardly believing this, "You're ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!" He stood up, determined to get away from him. "Look, I'm done arguing with you! You can't send me back! I won't have it!" He shook his head, inching away from the light red dragonoid. "I'm sorry. We're done. _We're_ done! I'm done. What am I doing? Still talking to you." He chuckled, not liking this. "Well, you can't take me back there. I won't have it. No! Goodbye! I'm leaving!" He made his way towards a tavern, hoping that would settle his mind.

Parker followed Roger, hoping to get the gentle-hobbit to seek reason. He was just about to enter the tavern with Roger, stunning the poor gentle-hobbit, when a blusterous wind blew around the village. The torches flickered on and off, doing their best to stay lit. Parker looked around, at the same time as Roger, wondering what was happening.

"What's going on?" Roger asked, cautious. He jumped back at the sight of a large group of nomadic people, creeping out of the shadows. He hardly believed what he was seeing. He was even more surprised when Parker advanced towards the Shadow People. "Parker, who are they? Why are they here?"

Parker raised his hands. He looked at the Shadow People, telling them, "Look, Roger and I are friends. We won't hurt you!"

"Parker Dooley, you are known to us," a Shadow Woman said with a warm-hearted smile. She approached him, adding bluntly, "Hmm… it's been too long, since we last spoke. You've moved through time. So did we. Aslan knows many things. He saw you coming."

She looked at Roger, gesturing for him to step forward. "Come here. Do not be afraid. We, the Shadow People, will not hurt you. We are your friends, Guardians of the Unknown Regions, come to assist the new prince take the throne of the Land of Talking Animals, reuniting the Land of Unicorns with the Land of Talking Animals at last, once you marry Felicity, daughter of Prince Lockslear and Ambassador Syrena."

"How do you know me, let alone Syrena and Lockslear?" Roger asked, stunned.

The Shadow Woman chuckled, bowing, "We come in many different forms, but we assure you that nothing will go wrong this time around. This land was once ruled by a tyrant, a snow leopard named Melisandre. We, the Shadow People, Keepers of the Unknown Regions, took care of her and her armies.

"Although, it did cost Jine and Tracker their lives. They paid the price dearly with their lives, just so their children could live on and rule side by side with Parker Dooley's family. This bloodline must continue, through you, Roger, and through your betrothed, Felicity. Felicity's part shapeshifter, like you two." She smiled, adding bluntly, "I sense many years of peace throughout this land, thanks to your efforts and to Felicity's family. She's a lot like you, Roger. She's spunky, mischievous, and bold. Do not fear her. You're in good hands."

She sighed, departing into the shadows once more. She looked at Parker, telling him, "Parker, a portal will come. It will take you to your next quest. It will be a short quest, but when you get back, your family will be waiting for you." She vanished, disappearing into the shadows along with her people.

The moment she was gone, the wind died down, allowing a blue-rimmed portal to open up in the centermost part of the village's marketplace. Parker looked at the portal, spotting a castle under a silvery full moon, as well as a grand garden sitting before a crystal-clear lake. He faced Roger, who stared, perplexed, at the portal.

"I don't understand," Roger said, saddened by this new venture. "You're—You're leaving? We only just met. I'm sorry I yelled at you! I should return! I'm just—scared. What if Felicity's not who the Shadow Woman says she is? What if she's—evil, or worse than Jine? I don't know what to do!"

Parker embraced Roger, not letting him go until the lad straightened up. Parker encouraged Roger, saying, "Do not fear. If the Shadow Woman is right, then you have nothing to worry about." He paused, adding, "I will return, and we will talk soon." He shrugged, smiling, "Who knows? We may meet again under different circumstances." He added, "Tell Frodo I miss him. Do the same for our family. I'll come back. I promise."

Roger nodded, knowing this was right. "Good luck."

"You too," Parker said, releasing the lad. He made his way towards the blue-rimmed portal. He looked around, spotting Aslan walking towards him. He nodded to the Great Lion, wondering what he would do next. Aslan approached him, saying:

"Good luck. I will be watching you."

Parker bowed. "And to you." He huffed, rushing towards the portal and running through it. By the time the portal vanished, Roger looked around, not knowing what to do. The gentle-hobbit faced the Great Lion, confused.

"Come. It is time for you to meet your destiny," Aslan said, leading the way.

"If you say so," Roger said, following the Great Lion back to Aster Castle, where his journey began.

.

Parker stood on the lush, green grassy lawn, facing the castle. Rounded towers surrounded the castle, making it look like something out of a fairytale. The moon shone best in this area, as silver fish leapt from the lake's surface, only to dive back underwater moments later.

He sighed, knowing what to do. "Well, here goes nothing." He trudged on toward the castle, knowing that at this point, Aslan had his back.

*.*.*

That's it for the first part of my fanfiction mini-trilogy, _Roger and the Shadow People_, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :) Thanks everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

After a week of not writing anything, I finally came through with finishing this fanfic. I say it turned out quite well. :) More things to come with my OMC dragonoid Parker Dooley and his family, as well as the canon characters! :) Parker will reunite with the Disney Princesses. We'll also see how Roger's faring in the fanfics to come. :)

Until then, I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

~Aria Breuer


End file.
